


Những lá thư nặc danh

by kayazii



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Complete, F/M, Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii
Summary: Một ngày nọ, Nao nhận được một lá thư kì lạ không đề tên cũng như địa chỉ người gửi. Cứ ngỡ đó là trò đùa của ai đó nhưng những lá thư nặc danh luôn được gửi tới cô vào mỗi ngày không nguôi nghỉ. Cuối cùng, cô quyết định nhờ đến Akiyama để tìm ra được danh tính người gửi. Và thế là, câu chuyện của họ bắt đầu…
Relationships: Akiyama Shinichi/Kanzaki Nao
Kudos: 3





	Những lá thư nặc danh

Liar Game kết thúc cũng đồng nghĩa với việc Nao và những người chơi khác được quay trở lại cuộc sống bình yên vốn có. Cứ ngỡ là thế nhưng chỉ không lâu sau đó, cô lại nhận được một lá thư nặc danh, không đề tên tuổi lẫn địa chỉ người gửi. Trong lá thư đó, người kia trích dẫn lại những câu thơ tình đầy mùi mẫn, lãng mạn.

Nao cố gắng tìm hiểu ai là người đã viết ra lá thư nhưng hoàn toàn không có chút manh mối nào cả. Bất lực, cô đành bỏ qua nó và bắt đầu một cuộc sống thường nhật như mọi khi. Nhưng chuyện không kết thúc đơn giản thế. Ngày qua ngày, vào mỗi buổi sáng khi cô kiểm tra hòm thư lại có một lá thư được gửi tới, liên tiếp và đều đặn không ngừng nghỉ. Chẳng mấy chốc, tổng số thư cô nhận được đã lên đến con số 61.

– Các cậu nghĩ sao về những thứ này? – Nao đặt những lá thư lên bàn và hướng ánh mắt đến các bạn học của mình – Mỗi buổi sáng mình đều nhận được một lá thư như thế, suốt hai tháng trời.

Họ cầm những lá thư ấy lên và đọc nội dung bên trong. Được một lúc, cả bọn phá lên cười. Cô trố mắt nhìn họ đầy khó hiểu. Một cô bạn trong số đó lên tiếng giải thích:

– Rõ ràng đây là trò đùa của ai đó rồi. Cậu dễ bị lừa và tin người đến thế nên chuyện này chẳng có gì lạ. Bởi thế nên cậu mới luôn là mục tiêu trêu chọc của nhiều người đó.

– Cậu ấy nói rất đúng! Kanzaki-san đừng bận tâm đến những lá thư này, cứ mặc kệ đi – một cô bạn khác đáp lời.

Nghe thấy thế, Nao chỉ biết đáp lại bằng tiếng thở dài. Quả nhiên chẳng một ai thật lòng quan tâm hay muốn giúp đỡ cả, điều này cô đã đoán được từ trước. Những người bạn cấp 3 khi nhận được tin nhắn của cô về Liar Game cũng thế, không một ai nghiêm túc trả lời. Thoạt nhìn từ bên ngoài thì trông họ rất thân thiết nhưng thật chất cả cô và bọn họ không thật sự hiểu gì về nhau.

Và rồi cô chợt nhớ về những ngày còn ở trong Liar Game. Khi cô gặp rắc rối, người duy nhất chìa tay ra giúp đỡ không ai khác chính là Akiyama. Cô và anh luôn sát cánh bên nhau trong cuộc chiến khắc nghiệt ấy, luôn tin tưởng và phụ thuộc lẫn nhau. Vì vậy khi nhận được những lá thư nặc danh đó, người đầu tiên cô muốn tìm đến tất nhiên không ai khác ngoài anh. Nghĩ ngợi một hồi, cô quyết định hẹn gặp một người…

– Fukunaga-san!

– Nao! Em làm gì mà lâu lắc thế!

– Xin lỗi anh, tại vì tiết học hôm nay kéo dài hơn mọi khi – nói rồi cô tiến đến ngồi cạnh Fukunaga trên băng ghế đá.

– Thôi được rồi, quan trọng hơn là hôm nay em hẹn anh ra đây có chuyện gì thế?

– Chuyện là thế này…

Cô đưa tất cả những lá thư cho Fukunaga xem và kể lại những gì đã xảy ra.

– Thế em muốn anh giúp tìm ra người đã gửi đống thư này?

Nao gật đầu, Fukunaga chỉ còn biết thở dài ngao ngán:

– Này, anh cũng đâu phải là thiên tài hay thám tử gì cho cam. Làm sao mà có thể tìm ra được danh tính người đó chứ? 

– Em cũng biết là thế… Nhưng mà chẳng ai chịu giúp em cả, giờ em chỉ còn mình anh thôi.

– Không ai giúp là sao? Thế còn Akiyama? Chỉ cần em nhờ thì anh chàng sẽ giúp thôi, chắc chắn. So với anh thì chẳng phải anh ta sẽ thích hợp để giải quyết những vấn đề này hơn sao.

– Em cũng đã nghĩ đến việc nhờ cậy Akiyama-san, nhưng mà em lại sợ mình làm phiền anh ấy mất.

Fukunaga thở dài thêm lần nữa và gõ một cái cốc lên đầu cô.

– Ôi trời, em sợ phiền Akiyama á? Trong Liar Game chẳng phải anh ta luôn là người luôn giúp đỡ và đồng hành cùng em sao? Nếu anh ta thấy phiền phức thì ngay từ đầu đã chẳng giúp em rồi. Em nghĩ việc anh ta luôn cứu em, bảo vệ em chỉ đơn thuần là lòng tốt à? Quả nhiên Nao vẫn ngây thơ, ngờ nghệch như ngày nào nhỉ.

Nao hiểu rất rõ việc Akiyama giúp mình không chỉ đơn thuần là lòng tốt. Lí do chính là vì anh ấy nhìn thấy được bóng hình người mẹ đã khuất qua cô – một người quá thật thà và cả tin. Đồng thời anh cũng muốn xoá đi cảm giác tội lỗi vì bản thân đã không cứu được người mẹ đáng thương của mình. Nhưng cái quá khứ đau khổ đó của Akiyama thì có lẽ ít ai biết được.

– Thôi chết!!! – Fukunaga nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay xong liền hét toáng lên và đột ngột đứng dậy – Nãy giờ trò chuyện với em mà anh quên béng luôn là mình còn có việc cần làm nữa. Vậy thôi anh đi trước nhé, chào Nao.

– Cảm ơn anh đã dành thời gian lắng nghe vấn đề của em. Khi nào đó mình cùng nhau trò chuyện tiếp nhé – Nao vừa nói vừa vẫy tay chào tạm biệt với một nụ cười trên môi.

Sau đó Nao cũng rời khỏi băng ghế đá và cất bước về nhà, trời lúc này đã nhá nhem tối. Cô vừa đi vừa suy nghĩ về những lá thư đó, thật không tài nào hiểu nổi mục đích của người gửi. Thế là cô quyết định lấy thư ra đọc lại mong tìm ra được chút manh mối nào đó, nhưng vô vọng. Tất cả những gì ghi trong đó chỉ là vài dòng thơ tình từ nhiều bài thơ khác nhau. Vì vừa đi vừa đọc nên Nao đã vô tình chạm trúng vai của ai đó. Cô lập tức xin lỗi và tiếp tục dán mắt vào những lá thư mà chẳng hề ngẩng mặt lên nhìn người mình vừa đụng trúng. Thấy thế người kia liền lên tiếng:

– Nao, em làm gì đi chẳng chịu nhìn ai mà chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào mấy mẩu giấy đang cầm trên tay thế?

Nghe gọi tên cô mới chịu ngẩng đầu lên. Nhìn thấy người đó, cô mở to mắt và vô thức lấy tay che cái miệng đang mở rộng của mình.

– Có gì mà phải kinh ngạc vậy?

– Akiyama-san! Em không ngờ lại được gặp anh ở đây đó!

– Thì anh làm việc gần đây mà.

Một lần nữa, Nao mở to mắt đầy ngạc nhiên. Chuyện Akiyama làm việc gần đây cô không bao giờ ngờ tới.

– Anh làm ở đâu thế?

Akiyama chỉ tay vào hiệu sách đối diện công viên Nao đang đứng. Và từ chỗ này đến nhà cô chỉ mất khoảng chừng 20 phút đi bộ.

– Thế mà trước giờ khi đi ngang qua đây em lại chẳng thấy anh đâu… Anh hẳn cũng biết nơi này gần nhà em mà nhỉ?

– Ừ, anh biết. Đôi lúc khi đang sắp xếp lại đống sách và nhìn ra ngoài anh có thấy em đi lướt qua. Nhưng em đi nhanh quá làm anh chẳng kịp gọi lại.

– Hì hì, cũng bởi những lúc đi ngang qua đây là khi em đang trên đường đến trường. Em sợ bị trễ tiết học. Akiyama-san vừa mới tan ca thôi ạ?

– Ừm, ca làm vừa kết thúc vài phút trước. Thôi giờ này cũng tối rồi, để anh đi cùng em về nhà.

– Anh không phiền chứ?

– Không hề.

Thế rồi cô và anh cùng nhau bước đi trên con đường nhựa trải dài. Không gian lúc này tĩnh lặng hẳn, chỉ còn đọng lại tiếng gió và tiếng bước chân chậm rãi. Dù chẳng ai nói với nhau câu nào nhưng bầu không khí xung quanh họ không hề có chút gượng gạo. Ngược lại họ còn tận hưởng khoảng khắc này, tận hưởng cảm giác yên bình và ấm áp khi được sóng bước bên nhau. Đi được một lúc, Akiyama mới bắt đầu hỏi:

– Nãy em đọc gì mà chăm chú thế, không thèm nhìn xung quanh nữa.

Nao phân vân không biết có nên nói với Akiyama chuyện này không, mãi một lúc cô mới quyết định trả lời:

– Chẳng có gì quan trọng đâu anh…

– Nói dối dở tệ. Em nghĩ là lừa được anh sao?

– Không có gì thật mà…

– Nao, em không cần phải giấu anh đâu. Có chuyện gì cứ nói ra, anh sẽ giúp – Akiyama ngưng một chút rồi nói tiếp – Em đang sợ làm phiền anh phải không? Anh không thấy phiền chút nào đâu.

Những lời nói đó khiến Nao giật mình, cô không ngờ bản thân mình lại dễ bị nhìn thấu đến thế. Cô đành tiết lộ về những lá thư nặc danh được gửi hằng ngày và đưa chúng cho Akiyama xem xét.

– Anh nghĩ sao về những lá thư này?

– Nghĩ sao à… Chắc người gửi thực sự thích em nhưng lại không dám bày tỏ. Vì vậy nên những lá thư nặc danh thế này ra đời.

– Anh không nghĩ đây chỉ là trò đùa sao…? Mấy đứa bạn em ai cũng nói thế.

– Nếu là đùa thì chẳng ai bỏ tận 2 tháng liền chỉ để tìm những câu thơ tình hay, in chúng lên giấy và gửi cho em cả. Như vậy chắc hẳn rất mất thời gian, không ai đầu tư như thế chỉ để đùa – Akiyama quả quyết nói.

– Đúng là thế thật… Vậy anh có tìm thấy manh mối nào thông qua những lá thư không?

– Thật ra là không.

– Thế thì hết cách rồi, em chỉ còn cách làm lơ nó vậy – Nao thở dài.

Một nét hụt hẫng chợt thoáng qua trên gương mặt của Akiyama, nhưng rồi cũng nhanh chóng biến mất. Nao nhận ra được những thay đổi dù rất nhỏ của anh, nhưng cô không hiểu lí do ẩn sau đó là gì. Akiyama là vậy, anh luôn khéo léo cất giữ những cảm xúc của bản thân và ít khi để nó lộ ra ngoài.

– Anh sao thế? – Nao thì ngược lại, cô luôn thành thật bày tỏ suy nghĩ của mình.

– À chẳng có gì đâu. Chỉ là anh nghĩ nếu em làm lơ, chắc hẳn chàng trai đó sẽ rất đau lòng. Bởi vì anh ta muốn em biết được tình cảm của bản thân và mong em tìm ra được danh tính của mình thông qua những lá thư đó.

– Em hiểu rồi. Anh cũng giúp em tìm ra danh tính người đó chứ?

– Hẳn rồi.

Và trên quãng đường còn lại, cả hai vừa đi vừa trò chuyện với nhau đủ thứ chuyện trên đời. Nói là thế nhưng Nao là người chủ động nhiều hơn, cô sẽ là người kể còn Akiyama thì chăm chú lắng nghe. Chẳng cần anh phải đáp lại, điều cô cần chỉ đơn giản là một người lắng nghe và thấu hiểu mình. Dù là trong Liar Game hay ngoài cuộc sống, anh cũng không bao giờ bỏ rơi cô. Giờ đây trong lòng cô dần nảy nở một thứ cảm xúc đặc biệt nào đó. Nhưng đối với một cô gái ngốc nghếch như Nao thì việc gọi thành tên thứ cảm xúc ấy có vẻ như chẳng hề dễ dàng.

– Những khoảng thời gian chúng ta rảnh thì hãy gặp nhau và cùng phân tích những lá thư để tìm ra anh chàng bí ẩn đó. Chi tiết anh sẽ nói sau, giờ thì đến nhà em rồi.

Nao há hốc mồm, đi cùng anh khiến cô quên mất cả thời gian lẫn không gian xung quanh mình. Một điều ước nho nhỏ hiện ra trong đầu cô, đó là mong sao quãng đường về nhà dài hơn thì hay biết mấy, để cô có thể ở cùng anh thêm chút nữa. Nhưng ngay lập tức cô nàng liền dẹp những ý nghĩ điên rồ đó lại và tỏ vẻ bình thản đáp:

– À phải ha… Cảm ơn anh vì đã đưa em về tận nhà thế này. Akiyama-san cũng về sớm đi kẻo muộn đấy.

Akiyama gật đầu chào cô rồi bước đi. Nao nhìn theo bóng lưng của anh cho đến tận khi khuất khỏi tầm mắt. “ Bóng lưng của anh ấy luôn dịu dàng như thế ”, cô thầm nghĩ. 

Đêm hôm đó, cô và anh đã cùng nhau trò chuyện trên điện thoại để tìm ra khoảng thời gian chung mà cả hai đều rảnh. Và thế là họ quyết định sẽ gặp nhau hằng ngày vào buổi trưa.

Ngay ngày hôm sau lịch trình đã được áp dụng. Khi học xong ca buổi sáng, cô đến hiệu sách nơi anh làm việc rồi cùng nhau đến một quán ăn gần đó. Ăn uống xong xuôi, họ bắt đầu vào việc chính – nghiên cứu bức thư Nao vừa nhận được sáng nay.

– Không có thêm chút manh mối nào cả. Người gửi vẫn như mọi khi, trích dẫn lại những câu thơ tình yêu – Nao nhún vai bất lực – Em bó tay rồi.

– Haha, đừng bỏ cuộc dễ dàng thế chứ. Một Nao luôn giữ vững niềm tin của mình, mạnh mẽ và quyết tâm trong Liar Game biến đâu mất rồi?

– Akiyama-san thật là… Hai chuyện này hoàn toàn khác nhau.

– Khác nhau? Dù trong chuyện nào thì cũng cần có quyết tâm chứ.

– Thôi được rồi, anh nói đúng – Nao đầu hàng.

– À mà này, em có nhận thấy ai để ý mình không? Có thể người đó chính là chủ nhân những lá thư.

Nao lắc đầu.

– Vậy người đó hẳn giấu tình cảm rất kĩ nhỉ. Nếu tìm được danh tính người đó rồi em sẽ làm gì?

– Em cũng không biết nữa… Chắc là sẽ hỏi thẳng anh ta có phải đã gửi những bức thư này không? Chứ nếu để tình trạng này kéo dài thì chẳng phải sẽ không đi đến đâu sao, như vậy vừa phiền cho em và cả người đó. Cách tốt nhất là thẳng thắn nói ra để chấm dứt vấn đ… – Nao chợt khựng lại khi bắt gặp cái nhìn chăm chú của Akiyama – Akiyama-san, xin đừng nhìn em chằm chằm như thế…

Nhưng có vẻ như Akiyama chẳng hề để tâm đến lời cô nói, anh vẫn không hề rời mắt đi. Việc này khiến cô ngượng chín mặt và vội quay đi chỗ khác. Mãi một lúc sau khi thấy Nao im bặt thì Akiyama mới nhận thức được hành động đó của mình.

– …xin lỗi, anh có hơi lơ đễnh một chút.

– Không sao đâu ạ… À mà hình như đến giờ làm của anh rồi phải không? – Nao chỉ tay vào đồng hồ trên tường.

– Ah đúng rồi, anh quên mất. Cảm ơn em đã nhắc.

Akiyama liền vội vã rời khỏi quán, còn Nao vẫn ngồi đó với vẻ mặt khó hiểu. Cô tự hỏi:

– Hôm nay anh ấy bị làm sao thế nhỉ? Còn quên cả giờ làm nữa, thật tình…

Những ngày sau đó, lịch trình vẫn được giữ nguyên như thế. Việc Nao và Akiyama gặp nhau, cùng ăn trưa và bàn về những lá thư hằng ngày dần trở thành một thói quen. Chỉ cần nhìn thấy sự hiện diện của người kia bên cạnh mình mỗi ngày thì dường như mọi lo âu, mệt mỏi về công việc, chuyện học hành và những vấn đề khác đều được giải toả. Mọi chuyện cứ trôi qua yên bình và lặng lẽ như thế…

**…**

Một sáng nọ, như thường lệ Nao kiểm tra hòm thư của mình. Nhưng khác mọi khi, cô chẳng thấy lá thư nào cả. Có lẽ người đó đã bỏ cuộc rồi chăng? Nhưng không vì thế mà cô bỏ đi thói quen gặp Akiyama để cùng nhau ăn trưa sau khi tiết học và ca làm buổi sáng kết thúc. 

Nao chạy đến chỗ làm của Akiyama, nhưng hôm nay tiệm sách không hoạt động. Ở trước cửa hiệu có dán một tờ giấy thông báo nghỉ. Lúc này cô mới chợt nhớ ra hôm nay là giáng sinh, là ngày lễ mà ít ai ghé đến mua sách. Nao bèn thử gọi cho Akiyama, nhưng anh không bắt máy. Nao đành phải ăn bữa trưa một mình. Cô biết rằng không phải lúc nào anh cũng bên cạnh cô được. Dù là thế nhưng cô vẫn luôn cho rằng việc hai người bên nhau là lẽ hiển nhiên. Để rồi khi không có anh ở bên, tâm hồn cô trống trải, cô đơn biết mấy. Phải chăng đây là thứ cảm xúc mà người ta thường gọi là yêu? Có lẽ tình cảm này vốn dĩ đã nảy nở từ lâu nhưng cô lại không mảy may hay biết, cho tới tận ngày hôm nay.

Chẳng biết từ lúc nào hình ảnh anh ngồi ăn trong tĩnh lặng, mái tóc phủ xuống che khuất một bên mắt và luôn chăm chú lắng nghe cô giãi bày những rắc rối của bản thân đã trở thành hình ảnh không thể thiếu mỗi ngày? À, có lẽ mọi chuyện bắt đầu từ khi những lá thư xuất hiện. Những lá thư vô danh ấy đã gắn kết bọn họ lại với nhau. Thật trùng hợp làm sao khi vào ngày cô không nhận được thư thì anh cũng không xuất hiện. Lẽ nào khi vật liên kết hai người lại với nhau không còn nữa thì mối quan hệ này cũng kết thúc?

Dùng bữa xong, Nao lê bước về nhà với tâm trạng nặng trĩu lo âu. Khi về đến nơi, cô phát hiện dưới khe cửa có một lá thư. Xét theo hình thức bên ngoài, nó cũng tương tự với những lá thư mà cô đã nhận trước đó. Cô vừa bước vào trong phòng mình vừa cầm thư đọc, nội dung chỉ vỏn vẹn vài câu:

“ Tôi luôn đồng hành và ở cạnh bên em. Hãy đoán xem tôi là ai? ”

Cuối cùng, Nao cũng đã biết được ai là người đã gửi những lá thư này. Người luôn đồng hành, ở cạnh cô khi cần, giúp cô giải quyết mọi vấn đề dù trong Liar Game hay cuộc sống không ai khác chính là…

Bỗng tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên, cô liền nhanh chóng bắt máy. Ở đầu dây bên kia, một chất giọng trầm thấp truyền tới:

– Alo, là anh đây.

– Akiyama-san! Bây giờ anh đang ở đâu thế?

– Anh đang ở trước nhà em đây.

– Em sẽ ra liền ngay.

Vừa dứt lời, cô lập tức bước ra mở cửa. Và hiện hữu trước mặt cô lúc này là Akiyama! Vì quá bàng hoàng nên cô vẫn đứng chết trân nhìn anh một lúc.

– Nao? – mãi cho đến khi anh lên tiếng trước, cô mới sực tỉnh lại.

– Akiyama-san, tại sao anh lại đến đây?

– Ừm… Bởi vì anh có món quà này muốn tặng em – nói rồi anh đưa bàn tay đang giấu sau lưng ra phía trước, vật anh đang cầm chính là một chiếc khăn choàng cổ màu trắng có điểm vài nét chỉ hồng xen kẽ – Chúc mừng sinh nhật em, Nao.

Nao đón nhận lấy chiếc khăn và choàng nó lên cổ. Cô nở một nụ cười tươi rồi bất ngờ nhào đến ôm Akiyama. Anh lúng túng mất một lúc nhưng rồi cũng vòng tay ôm cô thật chặt. Lúc này đây trái tim cả hai người đều cảm nhận được sự ấm áp xen lẫn hạnh phúc. Cô khẽ nói khi khuôn mặt vẫn vùi trong lòng ngực người kia:

– Cảm ơn anh. Em vui lắm!

– Thế thì tốt.

Lúc này Nao chợt nhớ ra một chuyện, liền buông Akiyama ra và lấy lá thư được gửi trưa hôm nay đưa cho anh. Cô nhìn thẳng vào anh và dõng dạc nói:

– Anh là người đã gửi những lá thư nặc danh từ trước đến giờ phải không?

– Cuối cùng em cũng phát hiện ra rồi.

– Tại sao anh phải làm việc này?

– Vì anh muốn tạo ra một cái cớ, để có thể ở bên em – Akiyama điềm tĩnh nói – Anh đã nghĩ rằng khi em nhận những lá thư này, em sẽ tìm đến anh. Và như vậy chúng ta sẽ dành thời gian cho nhau nhiều hơn. Kế hoạch của anh tệ quá nhỉ… 

– Akiyama-san… Lần sau, nếu muốn ở cạnh em thì anh chỉ việc hỏi thôi.

Akiyama hướng ánh nhìn đến Nao, khẽ thì thầm:

– Nhưng lỡ như em từ chối?

– Không đâu, em sẽ không từ chối – cô mỉm cười, gò má có chút ửng hồng – Em cũng muốn ở cạnh anh dù cho không có cái cớ nào cả.

– …vậy em có muốn đi cùng anh vào ngày giáng sinh cũng như sinh nhật này không? – Akiyama bối rối đề nghị.

– Vâng!

Đôi môi của anh khẽ cong lên, nếu không để ý kĩ sẽ rất dễ bỏ qua thay đổi nhỏ nhặt đó. Đó là một nụ cười rất khẽ, và chỉ có Nao mới phát hiện được. Mối quan hệ của họ là thế, chẳng cần phải bày tỏ thành lời rõ ràng. Cả hai chỉ cần bên cạnh nhau, thế là đủ.


End file.
